


Bruises

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Steve and Bucky talk after a long battle





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> For whumptober day 10: bruises
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is short but I struggled with this prompt for some reason. But here it is enjoy.

It was by far the worst mission Steve could remember. Had it not been for Tony arriving last minute with Bucky and Peter, they could have lost. But that was all in the past and now they were home. Peter flopped onto the couch, Tony into the chair. Bucky was nowhere to be found, sending Steve into a quiet panic. Bucky only avoided him when something was wrong.

 

Bucky peeled his shirt and vest off carefully. He knew there was bruises across his chest And back. They covered already sensitive skin marred by scars from old battles. He just wanted a warm bath and fresh clothes. More importantly he wanted to do it before Steve noticed he was gone.

 

“Bucky you in here?”

 

Too late.  
Steve stepped into the bathroom and looked at Bucky. He knew he was hurt, it was why he disappeared so fast.

 

“Any broken bones?” Was Steve's only response.

“Some bruised ribs but no broken bones. Just going to enjoy a hot bath and relax.”

 

Steve hated seeing Bucky in pain. It reminded him that he failed him. That if he was a second faster, Hydra wouldn't have gotten him.

 

“You good Stevie?”

 

Bucky's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He wasn't good, he was worried. Worried about Bucky, about his team.

“Just thinking is all,” He quickly responded.

 

There was silence as Bucky stepped into the tub. It soothed his sore muscles and aching skin. After the day he had, it was needed. He was, after all, an old man. He always joked about it with Steve and Peter and more recently, with Tony.

 

“I'm getting too old for this,” Bucky moaned as he sunk into the warm water. “Think Tony would be mad if I retired? Only came out for end of the world type deals?”

 

Steve poked his head into the bathroom. Did Bucky honestly want to retire? No more missions, no more injuries or bruises? It freed a tight knot in Steve's chest slightly. He may have suggested it, but that's not the same as going through with it.

 

“You honestly want to retire? No more missions just like that?”

 

“Yeah be a stay at home.. I don't know boyfriend, moral support. Maybe be backup if you guys lose contact in battle.”

 

Steve couldn't help the smile on his face. If Bucky retired,then he wouldn't have to worry about him being hurt. He could properly care for Bucky like he hoped. 

 

“We'll talk to Tony about it. If you really want to retire, I'll support you. I'll take care of you as long as you want me to.”

 

“That's what I was hoping for Stevie. Now how about you get over here help me unwind a bit more.”


End file.
